Worth Fighting For
by rachel132
Summary: This is a KelDom romance set after Lady Knight. Kel comes back from New Hope and sees Dom again
1. Kel arrives

Disclaimer: I own none of Tamora Pierces characters (despite my wishes) and there is no infringement or whatever meant by me writing this story. A/N: This is my first Tamora Pierce fanfiction so let me know what you think. I'll update as soon as possible (that's if people want me too). I really hope you like it.  
  
The ride back to Steadfast from New Hope had never taken so long for Kel and Neal. Although they had each other to keep themselves company, they were both very eager to get back and meet all their friends. Neal obviously wanted to see the love of his life and his bride to be Yuki, and Kel was eager to see everybody. Or at least that's what she tried to keep telling herself, when she was actually especially eager to see Dom again.  
  
Finally Steadfast came into view and Kel and Neal urged their horses into a faster gallop towards the fort. As they approached they saw that they had a welcoming committee awaiting them at the gate. On arriving they gave their horses to the hustlers and turned to great their fiend. First Kel went to Roaul and gave him a giant hug. Roaul of Goldenlake was the chief commander of the Kings Own and had been Kel's knight master. He was very much a father figure to Kel and they got on as if they were best friends. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Neal embracing Yuki in an emotion filled hug. Kel twisted to face them.  
  
'See – I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to him,' she said to Yuki.  
  
'And I never really doubted you,' was her reply, 'but that didn't stop me worrying about him. He seems to get into trouble all too easily.'  
  
'Excuse me I don't get into trouble that easily,' Neal interrupted, 'and besides, Kel's usually the one that gets me into these troublesome situations to start with!'  
  
'Since when!!' Kel exclaimed  
  
'Oh I don't know, there's only been a hundred times – the bulling scheme you had going when we were pages, the run in with Blayce, the time ...'  
  
'Ok – you win,' Kel told him, before he continued on with his list, 'But, I've always helped you out of them as well.'  
  
'That's true,' Neal replied, 'But ...'  
  
'STOP, STOP, STOP,' both Roaul and Yuki exclaimed, laughing at the same time.  
  
'You would have thought after all the time they've known each other they would have worked out how to get along,' said Yuki.  
  
'No instead they've worked out each others weak spots and so just know what to say now!' Roaul replied. 'I'm not sure it was wise for Neal to spend so much time with the Lioness as well,' he said – turning to face the King's Champion' 'I'm sure she didn't help much in calming Neal's temper.'  
  
'No – the colour of her hair reflects her temper really!' laughed Neal, 'Red and scary!'  
  
'OK – enough already, I am just here,' Alanna said, 'besides we can actually go into the fort rather than just stand and chat here at the gate!!'  
  
Everyone entered the fort to be met by an even larger crowd of people, all wanting to speak to the infamous Protector of the Small and ask questions and get to know the Lady Knight.  
  
Thank goodness I rode Hoshi Kel thought I can't imagine Peachblossom liking being surrounded by this many people. The thought and image of Peachblossom snapping at every person who dared to come close to him made Kel grin to herself.  
  
'Care to tell us all the reason behind that smile on your face Lady Knight.' Kel turned to face Sergeant Domitian of the Kings Own – Kel's good friend who she had ridden with on many occasions.  
  
'Dom,' she cried, before rushing to embrace him, 'It's wonderful to see you. How have you been?'  
  
'Oh it's wonderful to see him is it,' Neal whispered in her ear before embracing his cousin himself.  
  
'Now what is that supposed to mean,' Kel whispered back – slightly embarrassed but not showing in on her Yamani emotion free face.  
  
'You tell me,' Neal replied.  
  
'Now look...' Kel started.  
  
'Great – I haven't seen either of you for ages and you're muttering away and not letting me join in on the conversation,' Dom said, 'What are you talking about?'  
  
'We were just saying ...'  
  
'Nothing,' Kel stopped Neal from continuing, 'It was nothing important – don't worry about it. How is the Kings Own?' Kel said – quickly changing the subject.  
  
Neal looked at Kel with a smug, knowing look on his face and in his eyes and then excused himself to go a see Yuki, whilst Dom started to tell Kel all that had been happening in her absence.  
  
Before long it was time to eat and Kel and Dom sat with all Kel's friends – hearing and telling stories of things that had happened in the long weeks that they had not seen each other. The evening flew away and before they realised it was dark and late and everyone was tired, and ready for bed.  
  
Dom walked with Kel back to her room as they were both heading in the same direction. They were both so absorbed in talking to each other that Kel didn't see the rock in front of her and she tripped, and would have fallen flat on her face if Dom hadn't caught her. Kel felt flutterings in her stomach as strong hands helped her steady herself on her feet again.  
  
'Thank you,' Kel said, as she looked up the face the sergeant. As she turned her hazel eyes caught his blue ones and the locked themselves together for a fraction of a second before they both turned away. However in that moment they had both seen something in each other that neither knew was there before. 'Not a problem,' Dom replied in response to the thanks he received earlier, 'We couldn't have our Lady Knight falling now could we.'  
  
They both laughed and carried on walking towards Kel's dorm room, trying to forget about that brief moment they had shared, minutes before. When they reached Kel's room they turned to face each other. 'Thank You,' Kel said, unlocking the door without needing to look, 'Good night.'  
  
'Good night Protector of the Small,' Dom said, laughing as he saw the grimace on Kel's face, 'I'm very glad you're back, for however long. We've ... I've missed you.' And with that he leant in to hug her and then hesitated before hiving her a quick peck on the cheek blushing a deep crimson, and quickly walked away.  
  
A/N2: If you like it let me know – if you don't let me know too. I'm open to constructive criticism. Please review. 


	2. At the fort

Disclaimer: I own none of Tamora Pierces characters (despite my wishes) and there is no infringement or whatever meant by me writing this story. A/N: thank you so much to those people who reviewed – you were so helpful. OK so an update as promised. Enjoy! (  
  
Kel stood there, just holding her cheek for a while before realising she was standing outside her open door, looking slightly silly. She walked in, shutting the door behind her and sat down on her bed.  
  
I wonder what all that was about she thought as she removed her boots. And then she didn't have time to think about it any more as exhaustion hit her and she quickly got ready for bed and laid down to sleep.  
  
Kel woke the next morning by the sound of sparrows chirping away by her ears – she got up and dressed before grabbing her practice glaive and heading out to the courtyard where there was more room. As she approached the clearing she saw a figure standing there in a full breaches and a cotton kimono wearing rope sandals – seemingly waiting for something, ore someone as it turns out.  
  
'Keladry - just the girls I've been waiting for – I've haven't been able to practice properly since I left Corus.' Yuki said upon seeing Kel approach.  
  
Kel smiled and greeted her friend with an embrace. 'At least give me a chance to warm up,' she said,' You shouldn't get to have the advantage!'  
  
'Kel do you really think that I would have an advantage over you. You get to use the glaive in battle and you have so much more muscle strength from all the exercise you do!'  
  
'Yes, but you learnt how to use the glaive from a younger age and you've had more practice,' Kel replied whilst doing a warm up dance.  
  
'Well, we'll soon see who's better won't we,' Yuki said with a playful grin and a twinkle in her eye.  
  
'Should I be scared?!?' asked Kel, laughing when she saw Yuki's face.  
  
'No – I mean we're only using practice glaives after all,' joked Yuki – her eyes crinkling at her amusement.  
  
Yuki and Kel both fought well and the practice served its purpose – they both felt energised and ready fro the day after a few bouts.  
  
When Neal finally stopped them after almost 2 hours they realised they had an audience that consisted of page, squires some knights and men from the King's Own they both blushed – despite their Yamani training and excused themselves to go and get changed.  
  
Kel reported to Lord Wyldon later that morning and gave her full progress report on how things were going at New Hope. She reported that most things were going well except that they were under more frequent attack. Wyldon did not need to ask why – ever since Blayce had been defeated by Kel the Scanrans had paid special attention to the lady knight and she had been subject to much more fighting action. I don't know why I'm complaining really, Kel thought as she sighed I guess it's what I wanted. Wyldon acknowledged this and said he'd consider sending more troops to assist her – what with more fighting aimed that way other areas had more been plagued with as many attacks as before.  
  
She left the office feel satisfied - she had just been able to report to a senior officer, not to mention her teacher, that the refugee fort that she had established and ran was progressing smoothly. That's something to be proud of, she thought.  
  
She was interrupted in her train of thought by a man standing in her path. She cleared her head and looked up at her companion, 'Hi.'  
  
'Hi,' he replied, 'Kel, we need to talk.'  
  
A/N2: I know – it's a bit of a cliff-hanger and you don't even know who she's talking to but I'll update soon. If you like it let me know – if you don't let me know too. I'm open to constructive criticism. Please review. 


	3. Talking with a friend

Disclaimer: I own none of Tamora Pierces characters (despite my wishes) and there is no infringement or whatever meant by me writing this story. A/N: Thank you soooo much for the reviews. They're so encouraging. Anywayz, here the next chapter and we finally find out who she was talking to. I'll update as soon as possible. Please keep reviewing!!  
  
'Ok Neal,' she said, 'what exactly do we need to talk about?' she asked as he steered her towards his room. 'Anything important?'  
  
'Actually yes, it is quite important,' he said, 'Yuki and I have been talking and we've decided ...' Neal started.  
  
Oh no, Kel thought, they're going to change their mind and say they don't want me to wear the traditional Yamani kimono to be their bridesmaid and they want me to wear a abnormally puffy dress. It was something she had been dreaming about and dreading  
  
'Kel did you actually hear anything I just said?' Neal asked, annoyed.  
  
'Oh what – sorry, I heard up to and we've decided and then my thoughts drifted. Please don't tell me you want me to wear a puffy dress to be your bridesmaid!!' she begged.  
  
'What! – no Kel, don't worry we wouldn't ask that of you. I'm too afraid of what you might do to me,' Neal laughed as they sat down on his bed. 'What I was saying is we've decided that ...'  
  
At that point Yuki rushed into the room 'Have you told her yet?' she demanded of Neal as she pulled up a chair and sat down opposite us.  
  
'Yes but she wasn't listening!' Neal exclaimed, getting quite cross now, 'and I was just about to tell her again and you walked in and interrupted!'  
  
'Ooops, sorry,' Yuki giggled, 'Get on with it then!!'  
  
Anyway, we've decided that you should have somebody too,' Neal said, glad to finally get out what he was trying to say. He then realised from the look on Kel's face that she had no idea what he was talking about. 'I'm sorry Neal,' Kel said, 'I don't understand! Have somebody too??'  
  
'As in I've got Yuki here,' he said pointing in Yuki's direction, 'and Raoul's got Buri, and Roald's got Shinko and then we realised that you haven't got anybody and we were wondering if there was anybody in particular you liked.'  
  
'WHAT – YOU CALLED ME IN HERE TO SET ME UP WITH SOMEBODY!!' she shouted – very red in the face.  
  
'Neal!!!!!!!!' Yuki exclaimed.  
  
'What,' he said.  
  
'Look Kel,' Yuki said, 'What Neal said came out very wrong. We were just wondering if you had anybody special in your life at the moment. And if I'm being honest when I say we I should probably say I. I just got Neal to help me that's all. Kel you're my best friend and I just really want you to be happy!'  
  
Kel looked at them both and realised what Yuki said was true – she did had el to be happy.  
  
'Ok – and I get that but never ask Neal to help you out with things like that again. As you can see he's really not all that good at things like this.' Kel smiled, showing that she'd calmed down and everything was alright.  
  
'Yeah, I'm really not,' Neal said, laughing, 'Now if you two ladies will excuse me I have to go to the infirmary. Besides I don't need to hear what Kel is going to say about her someone special because I already know who he is.' He said cockily, 'And it's just wonderful to see him again.' He laughed before running off to the infirmary before either of the girls could catch him.  
  
'So,' Yuki said,' Who is he?' she asked Kel.  
  
'There isn't anyone,' Kel replied, 'Neal's just being annoying.'  
  
'I don't believe you,' Yuki said, 'I saw you blush when Neal said something about wonderful to see him and I noticed that you looked kind of distracted when we were practicing this morning - especially when you saw that the men of the King's Own were watching.'  
  
Kel knew she was right – when she saw the soldiers this morning she had felt flushed and confused but she found that hard enough to admit to herself let alone to Yuki.  
  
'Ok,' Kel said, 'There may be somebody I like at the moment but it doesn't matter anyway as he's not allowed to be with anybody,' she said as she remembered that men of the King's Own weren't allowed to marry. Then again she didn't want to marry him yet did she?  
  
'Oooh – who is he,' Yuki asked, 'I don't care if you don't think you can be with him – I want to know who the lucky man is.'  
  
'I am NOT going to tell you.'  
  
'Why not?!?!?!?!?'  
  
'Because otherwise every time you see him you'll want to go up and talk to him and hint that I like him and he's my friend then he'll find out and it will be really uncomfortable because even if he does like me, which he probably doesn't, we can't be together despite how much we want to be together and ...'  
  
'Kel, calm down, calm down,' Yuki said, looking scared, she'd never seen Kel so emotional. 'Everything will be OK,' she said as she saw tears start to seep out of Kel's eyes.  
  
Kel laid her head on Yuki's shoulder who had moved to sit next to her and they sat like that for several minutes with nobody saying anything. 'You really like him, don't you,' Yuki said – breaking the silence.  
  
'Yes,' said Kel, 'But I think it's worse than that,' she said, turning to face her friend, 'I think I love him.'  
  
A/N2: Do you not think this is so sweet!! This is so fun – I cant wait for them to get together. If you like it let me know – if you don't let me know too. I'm open to constructive criticism. Pleeeaaaaase review and I'll update as soon as I've written the next part. 


	4. All about Dom

Disclaimer: I own none of Tamora Pierces characters (despite my wishes) and there is no infringement or whatever meant by me writing this story.  
A/N: this chapter's got more of Dom's point of view in it 'cos we don't really know what he thinks yet. Thanks sooooo much for all of the absolutely wonderful reviews.WaterSpirit1: I know that matchmaking doesn't really fit with the period of the story but it just seemed to work. queen-of-sapphires: you asked about the whole steadfast/page/yuki thing and I just did this cos at the end of LK Neal and Kel were headed for steadfast and Neal was looking forward to seeing Yuki. Also if Lord Wyldon's there then Owen – his squire would be too.  
  
Dom sat in the mess hall thinking about the night before. He had known for a long time that he had liked Kel as more than a friend and that he might even love her but he had never allowed himself to think too much about it knowing that men of the King's Own couldn't marry and so really shouldn't pursue relationships and the likelihood was that Kel didn't even feel the same way. But something in those beautiful eyes last night was making him think again. He could have sworn that he saw something there. Something for him inside her gaze.  
  
He was brought out of his chain of thoughts by his cousin sitting down next to him.  
  
'Hello,' Neal said, 'What were you thinking about??'  
  
'Hey Meathead,' was Dom's reply, 'and it's really not any of your business what I was thinking about.'  
  
'That's alright, you don't have to tell me,' said Neal, 'I already know anyway.' He finished with a smug look on his face.  
  
'What!!' Dom replied, 'How can you know – have you become a mind reader now or something?'  
  
'No,' Neal said, 'It's just I know from the look on your face that you were happy, and that you were thinking about someone and if you're thinking about someone who makes you happy it's probably a woman and if you're thinking about a woman who make's you happy it's got to be Kel.'  
  
At that Dom choked on the piece of meat he had just started to swallow. 'What makes you say that,' Dom said between coughs, 'What makes you think that I like Kel, well, you know, like that?'  
  
Neal laughed, 'Well, apart from your reaction just then. I've seen the way you are together – the way you look at each other. It's obviously you like each other.'  
  
Dom turned very red and almost looked ashamed with himself after this.  
  
'What?,' Neal said, 'There's no need to be embarrassed or ashamed. You're allowed to be together.' 'But we're not,' Dom replied, 'I'm in the King's Own remember? – I can't marry and it would be wrong for me to have a relationship with anybody because of that.'  
  
'I see where you're coming from but you're wrong about the relationship part,' Neal said, 'Why shouldn't you be happy together. I doubt Kel's ready or willing to marry yet and I expect that you aren't either so why not just see how things go.'  
  
'Okay so here's why, you meathead,' Dom retorted, 'What if they do go well – what if we so want to marry - what do we do then?'  
  
'Dom, you're thinking too far ahead my cousin, there are too many what ifs there. By that time you may want to leave the King's Own, the law may have changed. So many things could happen that could change things. You should try and live for the here and now for a bit,' Neal advised, 'See where things take you.'  
  
'Maybe that's true, but I think you're forgetting something. As much as I may love Kel, she probably doesn't love me,' Dom said sadly.  
  
'Oh is that so,' Neal said with a smirk on his face whilst putting an arm around his cousin's shoulder, 'Then why was she crying to my bride to be about how she wasn't allowed to be with the man she loves when I peered in my room before coming here.'  
  
'But how do you know that man's me?' Dom asked.  
  
'Oh, something about the King's Own and members of my family always creating trouble,' Neal laughed, 'I couldn't think of anybody else but you. Of course she loves you Dom, now go and tell her you love her too.'  
  
A/N2: I like Neal – I think he makes a really good friend to Kel. If you like it let me know – if you don't let me know too. I'm open to constructive criticism. Please review. 


	5. decicions made

Disclaimer: I own none of Tamora Pierces characters (despite my wishes) and there is no infringement or whatever meant by me writing this story.

A/N: thank you so much to all the wonderful reviews. Please keep them coming. Anyway this is the penultimate chapter of this little part of the story, (I've already written the last part) but i don't think its the end entirely, and i was wondering do people think i should do more chapeters or a sequal- and which one? anyway i love you all!! and here's the chapter:

  
  
Kel was wiping her eyes with a tissue held out by Yuki after having told her everything. She told her how much she loved him, why she couldn't be with him and finally who he was. Kel was just shocked at herself for letting it all out like that. She was usually quite held back with her emotions and so she was surprised at how much better she felt at having it all out in the open. She saw Neal peer round the door at some point during her conversation with her friend but he soon disappeared after being shooed out by his fiancé.  
  
'Better now?' Yuki asked, holding out a cup of tea.  
  
'Much,' Kel replied, 'Thank you,' she told her friend, 'Thank you for hearing everything and being here for me.'  
  
'Kel, I will always be there for you,' Yuki replied, 'You know that right?'  
  
'Yeah, I do. And I'll always be here for you whenever you need me too, Ok?' Kel said.  
  
'OK.'  
  
'Kel...' Yuki ventured  
  
'Yea'  
  
'Will you accept some advice from a friend.'  
  
'Yes, especially yours as it always makes so much sense.'  
  
'Good.'  
  
'So, what is it?' Kel asked.  
  
'I think you should tell Dom how you feel'  
  
'But, Yuki I just told you why we can't be together.'  
  
'I know,' Yuki replied, 'But I don't agree – I think that you can be together despite all these things. You're strong Kel, you're both strong and I think you should fight for this. I mean – what is there more worth fighting for than love itself.'  
  
'I ... I'm just afraid he won't feel the same way,' Kel said.  
  
'I know but you're not going to know unless you tell him how you feel,' Yuki reasoned, 'Now are you going to tell him?'  
  
'Yes, probably,' Kel said, 'But not now – if only because I need to get rid of the tear stains on my face.' 'Kel you don't have any tear stains and you always look beautiful but I'm not going to force you to do it now,' her friend replied, 'this is something you should do when the time feel right.'  
  
'OK.'  
  
'Yuki?'  
  
'Yes Kel.'  
  
'It feels right now!'  
  
A/N2: Aww poor Kel – she's just so in love. remember chapters or sequal. If you like it let me know – if you don't let me know too. I'm open to constructive criticism. Please review. 


	6. not the end

Disclaimer: I own none of Tamora Pierces characters (despite my wishes) and there is no infringement or whatever meant by me writing this story. A/N: thank you so much for the reviews – you lovely, lovely people.  
  
Dom ran into Kel as she was walking out of Neal's room. They both looked up at each other and blushed. 'Kel,' Yuki shouted, 'I think he's... Oh, sorry,' she laughed as she walked out of the room to see them gazing at each other, 'I hope I haven't interrupted anything,' she giggled as she crept past them to where Neal was standing watching them too.  
  
Dom and Kel stood just looking at each other for a while before Dom broke the silence  
  
'It seems we have an audience,' he said, whilst pointing at Neal and Yuki staring at the pair and talking quietly to each other.  
  
'Yea,' Kel replied. 'look Dom I've got something I want to say...'  
  
'Me too,' he interrupted, 'but please let me go first or else I might lose my nerve.'  
  
'OK,' she said.  
  
'Kel, I love you,' he said softly and sweetly, 'I loved you for a long time I just haven't said anything and I want to be with you.'  
  
'I love you too, Dom,' she replied.  
  
'Good,' he smiled, 'I was hoping you'd say that,' and with that he leant down and gently pressed his lips to hers. She returned his kiss and soon Yuki and Neal started laughing and applauding as well as congratulating each other on their matchmaking skills.  
  
When they broke their kissed Kel started to laugh.  
  
'What?' Dom asked with a smile that could not be wiped off his face.  
  
'Nothing really,' Kel replied, 'I'm just wondering what Raoul will say.'  
  
'You might find out sooner than you think,' Dom said, pointing in Yuki and Neal's direction to show that they had a small crowd consisting of Raoul, Owen, Roald, Shinko and Alanna watching them.  
  
'It appears we're going to have to questions to answer by the looks on their faces then,' Kel laughed looking at her love.  
  
'I don't care,' Dom said with his arms still around her waist, 'Nobody will dare hurt me now I have a Lady Knight to watch over me.'  
  
'Oh is that all I am,' Kel joked, 'Your personal protector.'  
  
'No,' replied Dom, 'You're the love of my life,' and he kissed her once again.  
  
END  
  
A/N2: I know it's quite a short chapter but that's because it's the end. Well maybe not quite the end. You people have to let me know what you want – a sequel or more chapters. Anyway I'll let you know once I've done it anyhow. If you like it let me know – if you don't let me know too. Please review. 


	7. actually the end

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!!**A/N:** I know this is short and In my opinion it's not so good but I just have to finish the story. Please let my know what you think by reviewing.  
  
Dom and Kel walked over to the group of people watching them. Apprehensively Kel looked up to her former Knight Master and Dom's commander.  
  
'I'd be lying if I said this is wholly unexpected – I've seen the way you two are around each other,' Raoul said, his face emotionless, 'but you know there will be problems, don't you?'  
  
'Yes,' Kel said, 'We do.'  
  
'If I may speak my Lord,' Neal interrupted, 'I believe that the happy couple are fully aware that there will be problems but they are willing to face and overcome these – does that not show resolute. And I for one think that they deserve the chance to be together.'  
  
'Neal!!' Kel exclaimed, embarrassed that he had interrupted Raoul.  
  
'Me too,' added Merric, 'If anyone can be both personal and professional it's Kel,' he said with a smile.  
  
'Yea, Kel's the most multitalented person I know,' said Owen, 'I also think she deserves this chance.'  
  
'And me,' added Yuki.  
  
'Calm down, all of you,' Raoul laughed, 'I hadn't said anything yet. Seeing as everyone else has said something, what about you Alanna? It's not like you not to voice your opinions. What do you think?'  
  
Alanna looked at Dom and Kel before answering. 'I think they both deserve a chance at happiness. When people are warriors or soldiers it's so easy for others not to realise that their humans too – with emotions and feelings. I'm living proof that you can be happy in love and be a warrior too. Why shouldn't these two have the chance that I have?'  
  
'Thank You,' Kel whispered to her idol.  
  
'Well then,' Raoul said. 'I'm happy for you – you've been eyeing each other since Kel was a squire, it's about time you admitted how you felt to each other and finally got together. My only worry is your reputation Kel. With Dom not being able to marry because he's in the Own there may be rumours. I'd ask the King to change the law but he's already had to change one for you already Kel!!' he said sarcastiacally.  
  
'Very funny my lord,' Kel replied. 'I think my reputation will remain unchanged, my lord – or even improve when I'm in a relationship – after all everybody already calls me a whore and a wench – things actually can't be much worse than that.'  
  
'Very true Kel,' Raoul grimaced. 'Well, in that case I'll wish you all the best of luck together,' and with that he pulled them both into a hug. He then addressed Dom, 'But my Mithros Sergeant. If you hurt her you'll have me to answer to!'  
  
I won't hurt her, my Lord.' Dom replied. 'I couldn't – she means too much to me.'  
  
'Good. Now let's go and celebrate.'  
  
'You lot go,' said Alanna with a thoughtful look on her face, 'there's somebody I need to talk to about something,' and with that she headed to her rooms.  
  
'Come on, my love,' Dom grinned at Kel.' Let's go and get something to eat.'  
  
Everything was going well at Steadfast. Love was in the air – Raoul and Buri were preparing for their wedding as were Neal and Yuki and Dom and Kel were never seen apart. Everyone was happy for Kel and Dom – especially the men of the own and they received all of their support.  
  
Time went on and Kel and Dom remained very happy together. Kel was still stationed at New Hope and the Lord Wyldon decided that a squad of the King's Own should be posted there to support the town. Surprisingly enough Raoul decided to send Dom's squad to help Kel there.  
  
About two years after Kel and Dom had first got together they were in Steadfast again for their monthly reports when a courier arrived from the capital, with a letter marked with the royal seal for Raoul. Nobody really thought anything of it until Kel and Dom were called into Raoul's office.  
  
Alanna was there looking very happy with herself when the couple arrived and Raoul smiled when they walked into the room. 'Sit down, both of you,' Raoul said to them when they arrived. 'There's something that you should know. You probably know that I got a letter this morning from the King. Well, it appears that there's a certain law that he's been planning to change for a while now.' Kel and Dom looked confused and Alanna sighed in expiration.  
  
'What Raoul is trying and failing to say,' she started,' Is that it appears that someone has managed to convince the king to allow men of the own to marry on the condition that it doesn't affect their work.' Kel and Dom looked at each other in amazement.  
  
'Who exactly convinced him?' Kel asked.  
  
'Well,' said Alanna turning red, 'I think it was a combination of people.'  
  
'Yeah, right,' said Raoul looking up from another letter he was reading that had also come from the King this morning. 'A combination of two people – Thayet and Alanna.'  
  
'What makes you think that?' Alanna asked innocently – turning a deeper shade of crimson.  
  
'Oh, I don't know,' the Knight Commander said looking directly at the Lioness, 'Maybe it's the King asking me to tell you to leave him alone now and to stop giving his wife crazy ideas!!'  
  
'Oh,' Alanna said meekly.  
  
'Thank you,' Kel said. 'Thank you so much.'  
  
'You're welcome Lady Knight,' Alanna replied, smiling. 'Now Dom do you have something you want to ask Kel?' she said, suggestively.  
  
Kel turned to face her friend and lover. 'Kel,' Dom said, 'I love you with all my heart. I have done for a while now and I always will. I want to spend the rest of my life with you so... Kel, will you marry me?'  
  
'Yes,' Kel replied, without any hesitation. 'Yes, I will marry you. I love you Dom, and I would love to be your wife.'  
  
The couple just stood there for moments – staring into each others' eyes before Raoul interrupted the silence. 'Just kiss her Sergeant and be done with it.'  
  
Dom laughed, 'Yes Sir.' And with that he took Kel in his arm and kissed her tight whilst spinning her round.  
  
'Oh this is so perfect,' exclaimed Alanna, 'Now go and tell everyone you're engaged.' And she bustled them all out of the room and over to Neal, Yuki, Buri, Dom's squad and all of their friends who were waiting nearby.  
  
'What is going on?' Neal asked, aiming the question at his former Knight mistress. 'You asked us all to come here and then just keep us waiting for what?'  
  
'Neal, hold you're tongue,' Alanna said – too happy to get mad at her former squire. 'I believe Kel and Dom have something they want to share with us all.'  
  
'Kel?' Neal asked, 'What is she going on about?'  
  
'Well, Sir Meathead,' Dom began, 'The king wrote to Raoul this morning to tell him of a change in the law. Basically the men of the King's own are now allowed to marry, and so I asked Kel to marry me.'  
  
'And...' Yuki asked – barely managing to contain her glee.  
  
'And I said yes.' Kel finished, 'Dom and I are now engaged.'  
  
'And I hope I'm right in saying,' Dom continued, 'That's we're going to live happily forever.'  
  
**THE END  
**

**A/N:** I know, I know. It's basically a happy ever after story but I couldn't leave it how it was before. I don't really like this chapter but like I said – the story went unresolved and now I feel I can finally lay it to rest. Anyway I'd be very happy to hear what everyone has to say about it so please review. 


End file.
